


Tangible

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last minute Christmas! I finished this at 11:59... so it still counts! Written for 55Themes - Theme  #28 – Believe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute Christmas! I finished this at 11:59... so it still counts! Written for 55Themes - Theme #28 – Believe

Last minute Christmas! I finished this at 11:59... so it still counts! Written for 55Themes - Theme #28 – Believe

**Tangible **

"I still don't understand. Why would parents allow their children to believe in silly nonsense about some fat guy in a red suit who brings them presents in the middle of the night? To go as far as to encourage them with stockings and extra presents labeled 'From Santa', only to later tell them that the man never existed is just downright malicious."

Duo sighed dramatically, shaking his head and placing a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Heero, you're completely missing the point. Santa Claus is a symbol of giving without needing anything in return. In fact, the mythical man we know as Santa truly did exist. He was just a clergy man who used Church money to buy things for the children."

"So why don't parents just tell their children that?"

"Because, Heero, Christmas is also about believing."

"Believing in what?"

"The spirit of giving."

Heero looked skeptical. "There are better ways to go about that. Lying really doesn't accomplish much in this particular situation."

"You still don't get it." Duo rolled his eyes at Heero's application of logic to everything. "Santa Claus does exist."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, Duo?"

He stomped his foot. "Heero, listen! Santa is the spirit of giving; of giving friendship and love selflessly. Santa isn't about gifts and presents and material things. Every time you do something nice for your friends, you are, in a way, invoking the spirit of Santa. Of course he's not a real man, holed up in the North Pole making gifts. He's the love people feel for each other."

"But why symbolize it as some fat guy?"

"Sometimes people need something tangible to believe in, that's all."

"Well, that's silly."

"No more silly than Father Time or Mother Earth. It's symbolic, Heero."

"Do you need something tangible to believe in, Duo?"

"No more than what I already have."

Heero cocked his head slightly. "And what do you have?"

"I have you," he whispered.

Heero's eyes widened in shock. "Duo?"

"Shhh. Believe with me." Then he kissed him.

'If this is what it means to believe,' Heero thought as Duo's tongue snaked into his mouth, 'I'll do it for you.'


End file.
